One Last Lesson
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: "As a tutor, it is my duty to see that you have learned everything properly, but it seems that I still have one more lesson to teach you." Reborn taught until the end, because that was the only way he could convey his thanks to his student, and because that was his resolve as a tutor. ONESHOT, not yaoi.


**Angst is something I am not particularly good at... So... I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A SHOT! **

**Why I keep doing fics in the Future Arc, I have no idea. Well, actually, that arc had a lot of angsty moments, didn't it? I mean, death and stuffs are usually angsty, right? O.O**

**Anyways. Yeah. This is how I imagined Reborn's death. I don't think the anime or the manga clearly stated how Reborn died, but if they did, please tell me~.**

**I believed that Reborn died because of the Non-Trinisette radiation, but I might be wrong. Meh.**

**There is probably some OOC-ness, so yeah. Just putting that out there... ANYWAYS!**

**ONWARDS~!**

* * *

_How ironic... that the baby he had thought to be immortal, was dying right before his eyes..._

_._

_._

_._

Was this really his tutor? Was this the baby who had helped him to become the boss of the Vongola? Was this _Reborn?_

"Dammit... I thought you were stronger than this! You're the Spartan tutor, you're the number one hitman! You aren't supposed to die!" Tsuna said, tears already flowing down his cheeks. Even though he was 25, and the boss of the most influential mafia family, death still managed to put him over the edge. Especially when the dying was one of his closest family members.

_Damn them... the Millefiore... _Tsuna thought bitterly, wiping at his eyes.

Ever since Byakuran had released the Non-Trinisette radiation, the Arcobaleno had been getting killed off at a rapid pace. No one had known what it was, at first. The whole problem had suddenly arose; the Arcobaleno weakening, and then them suddenly dying. No one knew what to do, because they didn't even know what was _happening. _But upon further research and observation; Verde, before he had died, said that it was a radiation that only affected the Arcobaleno. He labled it as the Non-Trinisette radiation, and had tried to create a prototype that could prevent the radiation from harming the babies.

With help from Vongola's own inventors Giannini and Shouichi, they tried avidly to create something to help the Arcobaleno, but Verde, who had weakened considerably, didn't last long enough to finish it with them.

Tsuna clutched his tutor closer to his chest, feeling that if he just held onto him just a _little _tighter, he might not slip away.

"You still have a lot left to teach me, you know... I- I haven't even been able break your curse yet!" Tsuna went on, cradling the small form of his tutor. Reborn was too weak to try to push his student away, although he knew he could've done it easily if he had been in a better condition.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Even after 10 years of tutoring, you still haven't grown out of your dame-ness. It's pathetic." Reborn growled.

Right now, everything seemed to make him mad. The fact that _he _was the reason for his student's tears, the fact that he was feeling all weak, and how the whole thing just wasn't fair. If this was what would come out of those ten years of hard work, then what had he been teaching for? What had he been doing those ten years, when it was all going to come down to this?

"As your tutor, it is my job to make sure that your were taught everything properly. But it seems I still have one more lesson to teach." Reborn replied after a moment. Tsuna's tears just seemed to flow more. "Before I go, I will give you one last lesson."

"_Before you go? _You shouldn't even be telling me that! I-I'm the one with the inferiority complex!" He yelled accusingly. Reborn ignored him.

"Stop crying, Dame-Tsuna. That's your lesson. As a boss, you need to be strong. You can't act weak in front of your guardians and family, because _you _are the one who is supposed to keep _them _strong, and in line. The boss is someone the family members look up to, someone that is there to help them get over problems in the _famiglia_. The boss cannot cry, no matter what happens. Because that is a sign of weakness, and the boss does not show weakness. Also, death is pretty much friends with the mafia. Get used to it." Reborn coughed a little, trembling a bit.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out, panicked. Reborn tried, but failed, to hit Tsuna over the head. Cursing in frustration, Reborn settled with giving a halfhearted kick to Tsuna's chest.

"Don't panic, Dame-Tsuna. The boss can't panic either. Who else is going to keep the family calm in a crisis?" Reborn scolded, albeit a bit gently. Seeing that Reborn was actually being _gentle _for once, Tsuna became even more panicked. But he kept it in check, not letting Reborn's words go in vain. He gave a little hiccup, but didn't do anything more; just hugged Reborn closer to him, burying the infant's head in the crook of his shoulder.

_The boss cannot panic._

Gulping, Tsuna dried his tears, using the sleeve of his suit.

_The boss cannot cry. _

Seeing the salty liquid seep into the fabric, he smiled bitterly at the damp mark.

_Who's going to scold me now for getting my suit dirty? _Tsuna thought resentfully.

Giving a satisfied nod at his student's actions, Reborn smiled his signature smile, his eyes covered by his orange-striped fedora.

"Nice to know that my lessons actually got through your thick head for once."

Tsuna nodded, knowing that it was almost time to let go. His hands trembled and he felt the tears threatening to fall again. But he held them in. He held them in until his throat hurt. He held them in until his eyes burned.

_If I don't cry, will you stay with me a little longer? If I don't panic, will you be by my side again?_

When his tutor snuggled closer into his arms, Tsuna did not shed a tear.

When Reborn gazed up into his eyes with a content smile, Tsuna did not try to do anything that would give away his distressed thoughts.

Reborn gave a smirk and patted Tsuna's trembling hand comfortingly.

_"You make me proud, Dame-Tsuna."_

.

.

.

* * *

_When Reborn's form stilled and his breath did not reach the palm of Tsuna's hand that was hovering over his mouth, Tsuna gently pulled Reborn closer to him again._

_Tsuna did not cry._

_Tsuna did not panic. _

_Instead, he straightened his suit, and walked into the Vongola hideout with a steady stride._

_._

_._

_._

_"We have a funeral to attend."_

* * *

**Okay. So I failed. MEH. **

**THIS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO SAD, AND THAT WAS WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR. DAMMIT. **

**Oh well. *SIGH* It was just an attempt anyways... I don't think I'll ever try to write angst ever again. *Mope*.**

**Anyways, reviews appreciated, flames and critique accepted~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The emo corner is my new home.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

****When Reborn's form stilled, and his breath did not reach the palm of Tsuna's hand that was hovering over his mouth, Tsuna gently pulled Reborn closer to him again.

But was kicked hard on his forehead.

"OW!" Tsuna yelped, rubbing his head. "What the-"

"Did you fall for that, Dame-Tsuna? You're more pathetic than I thought. One hundred laps around the forest. Now."

"Wha- REBORN!"

"I still do have a lot to teach you. Crying? Panicking? There's still a million more things that need to be changed until you're a respectable mafia boss."

"Excuse me?!"

Leon promptly changed into a 1 ton hammer and landed precisely on Tsuna's head.

"Now. Run." He said firmly.

"How can I run when you hit my head that hard!"

"A mafia boss should be able to _at least_ run, no matter what the situation. What are you gonna do if you were hit by a gun instead?"

"I doubt a gun can weigh 1 ton!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn's eyes were shadowed under his fedora again as a smirked tugged on the edges of his lips.

"Oh?" Reborn pet Leon, and put an array of bullets and weapons on the ground around him. Reborn spoke again.

"These were all made by Leon."

Tsuna gulped.


End file.
